the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Lazer: The Movie
|image=Major_Lazer_(film)_final_poster.png |imagewidth= |caption=Theatrical release poster |director= |producer= |writer=Andrew Stanton |screenplay= |story=Nicholas Stoller |based on=The electronic music group of the same name |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Christopher McQuarrie |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=April 6, 2018 |time=102 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG-13 |budget=$231 million |gross=$2.220 million |preceded=''Eddie'' |followed=''Penguinopolis'' }} Major Lazer is an 2018 American adult animated science fiction action thriller comedy film based on the electronic music group of the same name, created by DJ and record producer Diplo with Ferry Gouw and Kevin Kusatsu. Produced by Jordan Kerner, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, and released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Mad Decent, 1492 Pictures and The Kerner Entertainment Company, this motion picture was theatrically released on April 6, 2018 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures and premiered at the Regency Village Theatre in Los Angeles, California in the United States on April 13, 2018. Premise Set in the future, Major Lazer is a Jamaican superhero with a laser gun for a right hand who fights against the dystopian forces led by Jamaica's leader President Whitewall and his servant General Rubbish. Major Lazer is assisted in his fight by President Whitewall's daughter Penny Whitewall and hacker Blkmrkt. Cast * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje – Major Lazer, Evil Lazer * James Adomian – General Rubbish * John Boyega – Blkmrkt * Ashante "Taranchyla" Reid – Old Rasta * J.K. Simmons – President Whitewall * Angela Trimbur – Penny Whitewall * Aziz Ansari – Goosh * Jonathan Banks – The Law * Matt Berry – Professor Teacher * Heather Anne Campbell – Game Tournament Worker * Ferry Gouw – Kamikaze * Trinidad James – Weed Man, Mr. Mary James, Goldie * Udo Kier – Head Vampire Vampire * Ezra Koenig – Ryland * Clyde Kusatsu – Store Owner * Chan Marshall – Knife Fight * Kumail Nanjiani – Thor * Riff Raff – Double Cup, Additional Voices * Andy Samberg – Dr. Nerd/Dr. Bass Drop * Mike Skinner – Block Head * Jorma Taccone – Spooky Dookie, Killscreen, K-Pop * Tiësto – DJ God * Charli XCX – Lady Vanessa Rothchild Production Development In 2014, it was announced that it will be in development and in 2015, it was announced that it will be in-production. Andrew Stanton, a Pixar staff, was originally the film's director, but was replaced by Stephen Heneveld and Chris Columbus. Casting It was announced that Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, James Adomian, John Boyega, J.K. Simmons and Angela Trimbur will reprise their roles for the television series. Animation The movie's animation was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Snipple Animation Studios who provides animation for Disney Television Animation's Big Hero 6: The Series and Warner Brothers' Loppy the Dog and was made using Autodesk Maya. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Parental guides The parent guide for the film is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America. It was announced that it will produce the adult animated film. Music The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman who is collaborated on Disney Animation's Big Hero 6. The soundtrack album will be release digitally on March 23, 2018 and on Compact Disc on April 13, 2018 by Mad Decent and score released by WaterTower Music. Release This motion picture was theatrically released on April 6, 2018 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and 2D in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures and premiered at the Regency Village Theatre in Los Angeles, California in the United States on April 13, 2018. The theatrical release was accompained with Bunny Rabbit, a short film directed by Eric Darnell. The theatrical release film has been rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America and the short film has been rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on May 23, 2017 and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Wonder Woman, Cars 3 and Despicable Me 3 * The first trailer was released on October 20, 2017 and was shown before Justice League, The Star and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The final trailer was released on February 17, 2018 and was shown before A Wrinkle in Time, Tomb Raider, Isle of Dogs, Sherlock Gnomes and Ready Player One Home media This motion picture was released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on digital copy on July 3, 2018, and on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on July 24, 2018. Reception Box office As of May 16, 2018, the movie has grossed $2.220 million in the United States. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Rampage. Critical response The film ratings of Rotten Tomatoes will have to be 97% and on Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100 based on the critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades Credits Sequel Coming soon! See also * TV series version References External links Coming soon! Category:2018 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Adult animated films Category:Films directed by Stephen Heneveld Category:2010s American adult animated films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Adult animated science fiction films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner